


Shock + Madman + Phone

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Handcuffs, Lingchi, Torture, Whump, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: Murdoc has captured Macgyver again. This time he has a novel torture method which won't physically harm Mac at all, but actually hurts more.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Shock + Madman + Phone

**Author's Note:**

> For the final day of the September Macgyver Whump Challenge!

"Why good morning Angus"

Mac blinked his eyes and tried to bring the room into focus. His head felt heavy and light at the same time. His vision cleared and directly in front of him was a familiar face. Murdoc was level with him and grinning horribly. 

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Honestly I was starting to think that you wouldn't, that would have spoiled everything."

"What do you want this time?" Mac sounded tired and frustrated.

"Not too much, you see we didn't get to finish our session last time and I had been so looking forward to it." Murdoc was pacing, his high energy level was apparent in every word.

"Whatever you're going to do can we just get it over with?" Mac looked around him. He was handcuffed to a metal chair in a room that looked like a cellar. 

"Seriously though," he continued, "we've played this game before, you'll monologue forever and my team will find me before you get anywhere."

Murdoc whipped around.

"Will they?" He hissed, "I highly doubt it.

He circled the room again, his step excited. He looked about to burst with anticipation.

"I think we had better get started."

He turned around the chair Mac was sitting in. The side of the room that had been behind him was blocked off by a curtain.

"Are you serious?" Mac asked.

"Oh, deadly." Murdoc grinned and pulled back the curtain.

Someone sat in a chair opposite, handcuffed in a similar manner. They're head rested on their chest and a bag covered their face. Mac didn't need to see his face to know he was Jack.

"Jack, Jack! Can you hear me?" Mac strained against his cuffs.

"Now, now, settle down Macgyver," Murdoc said, "he can't hear you, he's napping."

Murdoc crossed the room and removed Jack's head-covering. Evidently, he hadn't been easy to subdue. Dried blood surrounded his nose and his left eye was swollen. Murdoc slapped his face a couple of times. Jack stirred, groaning and blinking his good eye. He tried to throw a punch, but was prevented by the handcuffs. Murdoc laughed.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin. I have plenty of fun activities planned for us." Murdoc walked over to a small table and examined its contents.

"This again?" Jack affected boredom. "just whatever you're going to do can we skip the endless talking thing?"

Murdoc clenched his teeth, "this isn't about you Jack Dalton, this is about showing Macgyver what I can do so would you just stop talking and let us get to work."

"No I don't think I will," Jack stretched in his chair, "I think I'm starting to enjoy this."

Murdoc grabbed a cattle prod off the table and shocked Jack directly in the chest. "Really? You like this? You enjoy this? How about now?" He laughed maniacally and set it off again.

Mac pulled at his handcuffs as Jack roared and arched his back in pain, his muscles tensing again and again with each shock. He needed to find something to pick the lock with. He looked about him and saw a nail in a crevice of the floor about a foot away. He looked back at Murdoc who was trying to select his next torture instrument. Jack was gasping for breath, his head lolled on his chest, unable to keep it upright. 

"A cattle prod for a cowboy, how about that? It's almost poetic."

"Yeah, you're a real Shakespeare," sputtered Jack.

Murdoc replied with another shock.

Mac carefully began to slide his chair closer to the nail.

"Have you ever heard of lingchi?" Murdoc -tired of playing with electricity, picked up a small knife and turned back to Jack.

Jack didn't answer.

"Death by a thousand cuts," Murdoc answered himself, "I assure you it is very painful."

He slid the knife along Jack's arm, leaving a trail of red. Jack screamed.

"See what I mean? This is perfect."

Murdoc continued making incisions along Jack's arms and began to work on his chest. Jack tried to pull back, but there was nowhere to go. 

Mac worked his chair closer to the nail and closer to the discarded cattle prod. He cringed every time Jack stifled a cry of pain. 

"Well Macgyver, hasn't this been wonderful, you really should try this sometime-" Murdoc was silenced by a forceful electric shock from a cattle prod in his back. Mac quickly picked Jack's handcuffs and hauled him to his feet.

"Can you walk? We have to hurry, he won't be out for long," Mac said as he pulled Jack's arm across his shoulders and with a firm hand around his waist made for the stairs. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Ow. Careful, I'm not all in one piece."

"Sorry. Let's get out of here and get you patched up."

They emerged from the cellar into an ordinary looking house.

"We need to call the team," said Mac, "now if only we had a phone."

"I still have mine," Jack paused upon seeing the glint in Mac's eyes, "and you can have it, but only if you just use it to make a call."

Mac laughed, "no promises," he said as he took the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me comments I love to hear from you all:)


End file.
